deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Ryu
'' This article is about the Street Fighter character. For the protagonist of Ninja Gaiden, see Ryu Hayabusa. Ryu is a character and one of the main protagonists from Capcom's fighting game, Street Fighter. He appears in the 38th episode of DEATH BATTLE, Ryu VS Scorpion, where he fought the flagship character of Mortal Kombat, Scorpion. History Orphaned at a young age and left with no memory of his parents, Ryu was found and raised by the martial artist Gouken. Throughout most of his life, he lived at his dojo, training with Gouken, alongside his sparring partner Ken Masters. At age 23, he left the dojo and has since then continually wandered across the globe, always seeking to improve himself and wanting to meet and fight new people. DEATH BATTLE! Analysis Background *Height: 175 cm | 5'9" *Weight: 68 kg | 150 lbs *Birthday: July 21, 1964 *Blood Type: O *Dislikes: spiders, wearing shoes *Capable of sleeping anywhere *Has eyebrows so epic that they cannot be contained by his headband Ansatsuken Fighting Style *'Shoryuken' **"Rising Dragon Fist" **Generally Ryu's most powerful technique *'Hadouken' **"Wave Motion Fist" **Contrary to popular belief, not actually composed of fire *'Tatsumaki Senpukyaku' **"Tornado Whirlwind Leg" **Can safely pass over many projectile attacks *'Joudan Sokutogeri' **Forceful enough to bounce opponents off of walls Satsui No Hado *A form of ki based around man's evil nature *Greatly increases the speed, power and ferocity of its user *Grants access to the most fatal Ansatsuken technique, the Raging Demon *Has an addictive quality, making it hard to turn away from *Causes hair to turn red, eyes glow white, and teeth to sharpen Power of Nothingness *Foil to the Satsui No Hado *Resembles states of being found in Buddhism *Brings a hyperawareness of the universe to the user *Boosts one's strength and speed without losing clarity of thought *Causes eyes to glow blue-white *Can be used to withstand even the dreaded Raging Demon Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro Ryu's fight with Scorpion was briefly seen in Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro when the two martial artists clashed. One Minute Melee Ryu appeared as a combatant in ''One Minute Melee'', where he fought against Jin Kazama from Tekken. The match ended with a draw as they both reached their evil forms. Ryu made a cameo in Master Hand vs Polygon Man and is seen challenging Master Hand (a reference to his appearance in the new Smash Bros.) before getting knocked out by Polygon Man. DBX Ryu made a cameo appearance as a McDonald's customer in Ronald McDonald VS Colonel Sanders. Ryu later appeared in the 7th episode of ''DBX'', where he fought Lucario from Pokémon and won.'' Gallery Street Fighter - Ryu as he appears in Street Fighter II.png|Ryu as he appears in Street Fighter II Street Fighter - Evil Ryu.png|Evil Ryu Ryu Street Fighter.jpg|Ryu in the Street Fighter IV series Ryu_MVC3.png|Ryu in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 RyuSprite.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE! Ryu Hoshi, the Wandering World Warrior.jpg|Ryu in Namco X Capcom Ryu (Super Smash Bros).png|Ryu as he appeared in Super Smash Bros for Wii U & 3DS Street Fighter - Ryu as he appears in the Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Recontructed Intro.png|Ryu as he appears in the Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Recontructed Intro 2109126-ryusfxt.png|Ryu as he appears in Street Fighter X Tekken Street Fighter - Ryu's first artwork for Street Fighter V.png|Ryu's first artwork for Street Fighter V Ryu Sprite (OMM).gif|Sprite from One Minute Melee 62393.png|Sprite from DBX Trivia *Ryu is the sixth Street Fighter character in Death Battle . The others being Akuma, Zangief, Chun-Li, Blanka, and M. Bison with the next four being Dan Hibiki, Cammy White, Ken Masters and Balrog. **He is also the third Street Fighter character to face a Mortal Kombat character, the first two being Akuma and M. Bison with the next one being Cammy White. ** Ryu is the second Street Fighter character to lose against a Mortal Kombat character, with M. Bison being the first against Shao Kahn and was followed by Cammy White against Sonya Blade. * Ryu is the second Street Fighter character to lose to a ninja, with Chun-Li being the first against Mai Shiranui. He's also the second person with the name Ryu to lose to a ninja, as Hayabusa lost to Strider Hiryu. * Ryu is the second character to be a combatant on both Death Battle and DBX, the first being Master Chief, then the following characters of Amy Rose, Spider-Man, Terry Bogard, Spawn, Iron Man, Roronoa Zoro, Link, Raiden (Metal Gear), Raphael, Wolverine, Doomsday, Cloud Strife, Guts, Mega Man, Bomberman, Mario, Luigi, Zero and Strider Hiryu. * Ryu is the first character to get a win, a loss, and a tie, having lost to Scorpion on Death Battle, beating Lucario on DBX, and tying with Jin on One Minute Melee. The second character to have a win, a loss and tie is Deadpool (counting both of his death battles) and the third is Lucario. * Ryu, alongside Akuma, Mega Man, Dante and Zero are so far the strongest Capcom characters in Death Battle. * Ryu is the 2nd hero to lost against a anti-hero (the 1st was Gamera). References * Ryu on Wikipedia * Ryu on the Street Fighter Wiki * Ryu on the Capcom Database Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Human Category:One-Minute Melee Draw Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Victor Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Martial Artists Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Mascots Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants